Distractions
by a-real-nowhere-girl
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been an English teacher at an American high school for three years. The only thing he had to worry about at work was annoying American teenagers and Francis. Though when the new music teacher, Mr. Jones, comes into his life and becomes a new distraction, determined to take over Arthur's mind, how will he handle it? Human AU. UsUK
1. Back to School

Arthur was usually a professional man. He would do his job with people he hated, and people he loved, treating them all equally. He never really went on vacation either. He stayed home and enjoyed the quiet serenity of his alone time. Of course his cat was the only other living being he would allow to accompany him on these days. Usually the only noises in his home at these times would be birds and cars from the open window in the front room, a tea either boiling or whistling and very rarely he might have the radio or the television on. Arthur didn't need anyone. That's what he told himself everyday. He was absolutely fine being alone. In fact, he liked it better that way. And that's exactly what he told the small child on his porch, slamming the door in his small face.

"But wait-!"

"Nope. Thank you for the visit Peter!" He yelled through the door at the child who had, for the third time that afternoon, tried to sell him popcorn for his boy scout troop.

He heard a sigh through the wooden door and the crinkling of the bags as Peter picked them up and began to walk away. Guilt stabbed at his heart. He wasn't too hard on the boy was he? He heard a small hiccup and a sniff along with footsteps going down the porch steps. Arthur sighed. "Damn." He jogged to the door and whipped it open. "Peter-."

The boy was standing in the same spot smiling, an order form ready to be signed in his hand. "How many shall that be Uncle Arthur!?"

Arthur frowned, unable to suppress the small feeling of amusement in his chest. The boy _was_ a Kirkland after all. "You remind me too much of myself..." He mumbled snatching the from away and fishing a pen out of his vest pocket to sign a form. He quickly signed his name for two bags of caramel corn and shoved the form at the boy. "Now, be on your way."

Peter handed the man his bags and smiled triumphantly. "Thank you for your business Uncle!"

Arthur grunted and shut the door, throwing the bags onto his couch. He rubbed his temples and walked into his kitchen, leaning against his counter. Summer was almost over for him and he was going back to school in a day. Not as a student of course, but as a professor. He had started teaching Honors English at the American high school three years ago, getting accepted on the spot, which he assumed was because he was from London. The students were not coming back for another two days, so he had two days in the classroom to himself, which he was fine with.

Something nudged his leg and he looked down at his cat, Jack. The Scottish Fold purred dropping down so it was laying with it's back on Arthur's foot. He smiled. "Sorry Jack, you're going to be on your own from now on during the day." The cat continued to purr, not caring at all. Arthur sighed. "I wish I was a cat. I wouldn't have to do anything. Like teach Americans how to use proper English."

* * *

"Arthur!" The tall blond haired man behind him smiled and, much to Arthur's unhappiness, hugged him. Arthur squirmed out his his arms and smoothed his blazer down.

"Francis." Arthur nodded, buttoning the middle button.

The Frenchman smiled and pushed some of his blond hair back into a messy ponytail. Sticking his hands in the pocket of his apron he laughed. "Still teaching English?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. Still teaching people how to cook your snails?"

Francis rolled his eyes and laughed again. "I know your eyebrows are bigger than your brain but, called World Foods for a reason. I also teach art if you remember correctly."

Arthur scoffed. "If you call that art then you've got another thing coming to you, frog." Francis just smiled and lightly punched Arthur's shoulder, causing him to smile back. The two men had been friends since they were children, poking light insults and jokes against each other since they met. Though, Arthur knew he could only call him his _best_ friend.

"Well, we had better be getting to the auditorium for the meeting." Francis said nodding towards the opposite hallway.

Arthur nodded and they made their way down the hall and into the double doors, then finding seats in the middle of the large room in front of the stage. Looking around he spotted some familiar faces. Kiku Honda, the Math teacher for both Calculus and Algebra one and two, Roderich Edelstein, the band, orchestra and choir teacher, Matthew Williams, the World History teacher, and Ivan Braginsky, the gym teacher. The room quieted down when the principal, Ludwig Beilschmidt, one of the scariest men Arthur had come to meet next to Ivan, climbed the stage stairs to walk behind the podium, beginning the meeting.

"Hello everyone. It's a pleasure to see you all again, I hope you all have a nice summer off. Welcome to the beginning to a new school year." He shuffled some papers and cleared his throat.

Francis leaned over and whispered in Arthur's ear. "Did you bring a pillow?" Ludwig was famous for delivering the most boring speeches at meetings. Arthur shook his head and chuckled.

"Before we begin, I would like to take a minute to welcome some of our new staff to the school." He looked down at his papers again and sighed. "Unfortunately our new Biology and Physics teacher could not make it today, but his name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, yes he _is_ my brother. Please make him feel welcome when he gets here in two days." He chuckled. "And I apologize for any trouble he causes."

Arthur chuckled. "Being Ludwig's brother I'd assume he'd be just as boring as the rest of the family." Francis nodded in agreement.

"We also have a new music instructor that is here with us. We have decided to split the wind ensemble from the string orchestra classes to make it easier on Roderich. So I'd like to introduce Mr. Jones to the podium to introduce himself." Ludwig hurried off stage, quickly being replaced with a tall blond man in a pair of dark jeans, green converse and a black t-shirt that read; Guns 'n Roses with two pistols intertwined with roses. He pushed his thin glasses up his nose and grinned at the crowd.

"Eh, Thanks Mr. Beilschmidt. Wow, I feel like I'm back in High school in front of the class!" The audience laughed and he smiled again. "Well, I'm Alfred Jones, nice to meet you all. So yeah, like Mr. Beilschmidt said, I'll be teaching the band here. I'm primarily trumpet player though I do play some other instruments, but hey, I'm pretty excited to teach a high school band." He rubbed his neck. "Elementary was eh….interesting to say the least." He shook his head and mouthed what looked like; _awful_.

The audience laughed. Francis looked at me. "Would you look at him! He's going to be eye candy isn't he?" I didn't respond and only continued to look at Alfred on the stage.

"I don't really know what to say now but, it's nice to meet you all." Alfred smiled and walked back to his seat, which was in the very front row, right next to Matthew.

* * *

The meeting finally came to a close and I stood up and left Francis, who immediately ran to Matthew to catch up. I walked to the men's bathroom and walked inside, leaning on the counter to look at myself in the mirror. This is the last thing I needed, a new teacher who was attractive to distract me at my job. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, which was sticking up in every which way.

"Hi there."

My eyes snapped to the side and landed on my nightmare. It was the new music teacher, Jones. I sighed. "Hello."

He held out his hand. "Alfred." I shook it. "Nice to meet you."

I nodded. "Arthur Kirkland. Likewise."

He smiled. "Kirkland huh?" He scratched his chin, studying me. I clenched my fists, suddenly feeling self conscious as his eyes drifted over me. He snapped his fingers and grinned. "English teacher, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, I teach juniors and seniors honors English."

He nodded. "Yeah, I hated English when I was in school." He laughed awkwardly. "No offence. I'm more of a music guy." I nodded and we were both quiet for a moment. He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Hey, I bet you get this a lot but, you a Rolling Stones fan, they're like my favorite band."

I sighed. "No." His smiled dropped and I crossed my arms over my chest. "And y_es_, I do get that a lot. It gets _very_ annoying."

He coughed. "Ah, sorry 'bout that." He forced a smile and stuck his hands in his pant pockets. "Well, I gotta get going to meet Mr. Edelstein." He waved apologetically and started backing up to turn around. My heart sank, thinking I had hurt his feelings and all hope of him talking to me ever again went out the door.

"I like the Beatles though."

He turned around quickly, still walking backwards, his smiled spreading ear to ear. "Yeah?" I nodded. "Well then, I'll make sure to have the kids play a Lennon/McCartney song this year!" He said adding a wink. "Later Artie."

I folded my arms over my chest. He seemed nice enough, though I didn't need to waste my time with him. He was a co worker at my job. _Just_ a fellow teacher.

_Later Artie_.

My heart jumped.

"_Shit_."

* * *

**Another Hetalia story! If you're not into UsUk and you have somehow found yourself here, I do have a FrUk story called _Of Course You're Beautiful_. Feel free to check it out! Remember to R&amp;R please! Thanks! :)**

**Also, quick notice! Lennon/McCartney is how Paul and John put their names together when they published their songs. Just a quick reminder because some people were confused about that! :)**


	2. Behind Closed Doors

Arthur pushed next page over and cleared his throat before reading again. "Though I do hate him as I do hell's pains. Yet for necessity of present life, I must show out a flag and sign of love, which is indeed but sign-." Arthur paused, looking over the bored class. Half of them were asleep after enduring a few agonizingly long pages of _Othello. _He shook his head and snapped the hardback book shut, shaking half the class awake. "_Well then_, seeing as half of you are asleep, I think this will be a good place to stop." A few relieved groans filled the room as the students closed their books. Arthur walked across his room towards the board and, after twisting open a marker, wrote the homework on the board. "And because you all felt it was necessary to fall asleep in my class and _not_ read with me, you can read the rest of act one and the first twenty pages of act two on your own." The bell rang and the class scurried out, a few students sending him glares. "See you tomorrow." He called after them walking to his desk.

"Aren't you just a whole bunch of fun?"

Arthur looked up and found Francis leaning in his doorway. He shook his head and grabbed his jacket. "I don't care if they hate me. I will _not_ have people thinking they can sleep in my class-."

"Alright professor. Lets go eat lunch, oui?" Francis cut him off chuckling motioning at the door. Arthur nodded and followed him out, throwing his jacket over his shoulders.

* * *

They walked down the English hallway talking about their first day and how it had gone. Finally they found themselves in front of the staff lunch room Francis walked in. Arthur caught the door. "Just a moment, I'm going to the washroom to wash my hands. I'll only be moment." Francis nodded and walked to the fridge to grab his lunch.

Leaving the room, Arthur walked towards the men's room, pausing at the door when music filled his ears. He looked at his watch. It was only noon, all the upstairs classes should be at lunch, meaning even the band room should be empty. His curiosity getting the best of him, he walked down the opposite hall next to the Auditorium, and peered through the large wooden doors that led into the music room. His eyebrows went up when he saw Alfred alone in the room, leaning against the wall, playing a trumpet while occasionally scratching something down on a music stand in front of him. He watched Alfred blow a few notes, write something down, before going back to the instrument to play a few more. After a few minutes it became a somewhat familiar melody. He strained to hear it from outside the glass in the door, so he leaned forward on the handle to attempt to get closer to the sound.

Bad idea.

The door swung open, sending Arthur tumbling into the music room, yelling profanities, only to land flat on his face. The trumpet stopped. Arthur twitched, hoping maybe Alfred would pretend he didn't see him and would walk away. Instead he heard chuckling and footsteps.

"Artie?"

Arthur coughed awkwardly, still on the floor. "Hello Alfred." He rolled over onto his back and folded his hands on his stomach, attempting to seem calm. "How are you?"

Alfred laughed and held his hand out. "I wouldn't lay there. That's where the trombones sit."Arthur raised an eyebrow. "They have to empty their spit valves on the floor…" Arthur scrunched up his face and grabbed his hand, using it to hoist himself up. He dusted off his shirt and jacket. Alfred set his trumpet down and smiled. "So, were you spying on me or-?"

"I was not _spying _on you. I heard music and found that suspicious since it is the lunch hour for all second floor classes." Arthur cut him off folding his arms defensively over his chest.

Alfred laughed holding his hand up. "Alright, alright. Sorry about that. I was just doing some last minute fixes to the marching band show music for this year."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "We don't have a marching band."

"You do now!"

"Interesting...well then, what show will you be doing." Arthur's eyes shifted attempting to sneak a peek at the music.

Alfred moved in front of the stand and grinned at Arthur, sending Arthur's heart jumping in his throat. "It's a surprise. You'll just have to come see a show to find out."

Arthur scoffed. "I don't think I'll have the time to go see a show…"

Alfred shrugged. "Well then, I guess you're going to have to find another way to make me tell you." He said adding a wink to that grin.

The British man melted. _Oh no..._

He cleared his throat. "Are you coming to lunch or not?" Alfred shook his head. "Why?" The American looked at Arthur, confused. "I just- I was just wondering because, I mean, everyone is eating now so, I figured you were going to be there since you're new." Alfred smirked making Arthur bristle in embarrassment as he tripped over his words. "_Forget it_." He turned to leave.

"Hey, if you wait, I'll come with you." Arthur turned around. Alfred smiled and set his trumpet in it's case and upon standing up, Arthur could fully view his wardrobe which was once again dark jeans, his green converse, a black blazer and a t shirt. His heart jumped again. Alfred chuckled, pulling the jacket open. "You like the shirt?" Arthur stayed silent. "Yeah, I got it a while ago when I went to this tribute concert." He said smoothing out the Sgt. Pepper shirt.

_I like the Beatles though._

Arthur scowled at Alfred's satisfied grin. He's j_ust a god damned coworker!_

"I thought you might like it."

Arthur's fists clenched in frustration. He turned and walked out of the doors, leaving Alfred in the room alone, calling after him to wait before catching up with him in the hall.

* * *

"There's something in our world that makes men lose their heads—they couldn't be fair if they tried. In our courts, when it's a white man's word against a black man's, the white man always wins. They're ugly, but those are the facts of life." Arthur slid off his reading glasses. "Now can anyone tell me what Atticus means by-." He paused looking at the door. He groaned. "_Excuse me._" He growled. He whipped open the door, partially hitting man outside of it. After it shut he folded his arms over his chest. "Don't you have class?"

Alfred grinned and shook his head, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. "Nope, It's my off right now."

Arthur rubbed his eyes. "Why are you here, I mean."

"Oh, well, I wanted to see you teach." Arthur raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Alright, alright, _fine._ I wanted to ask you out for a drink maybe tonight or tomorrow."

Arthur bit his cheek to keep himself from blushing. "Why?"

"Because, I don't really know anyone else in this school, beside Matt, and we never see each other, so I wanted to get to know you better. I mean you're the first person I met here, and you're cool so, I want to get to know you more."

Arthur considered his options. He could say yes, get a drink with Alfred, maybe get a little tipsy, he could own up to the fact that he didn't hold his liquor that well, and end the night with some drunken sex with the bomb shell blond that neither of them would remember in the morning or the next day after Arthur had slipped out before Alfred woke up. He looked up at Alfred who was smiling down at him, waiting for a reply.

Arthur sighed. "No."

Alfred's smile dropped. "Wha-?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones, but we are only coworkers, not friends." He sighed and opened the door walking inside, leaving Alfred alone behind a closed door.

_Again._

* * *

**Citations:**

**Othello by Shakespeare: Quote from Iago (1.1.152-155)**

**To Kill a Mocking Bird by Harper Lee: Quote from Atticus Finch (38-48 Lee)**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'll update soon! Thank you for all the lovely feed back on the previous chapter, I appreciate it all! :)**


	3. More Than a Feeling

For the next two weeks Arthur successfully avoided Alfred like his life depended on it. If they made eye contact in the hallway he would look away. If he asked him and a few other teachers out to lunch, Arthur would politely decline, using grading papers as an excuse. He looked insane. Alfred was a hit with the rest of the teachers, even Francis. The more Arthur avoided Alfred, the more he wanted the man. He was becoming a major distraction in his job.

* * *

His plans on avoiding Alfred for the rest of the year were all over, thanks to a ripped bag of powdered sugar and an unexpected meeting.

Arthur released a string of curses as he attempted to dust himself off. His hands halted at the sound of the man chuckling behind him. He whirled around and scowled at the laughing American. "What the bloody fuck are you laughing for?!"

Alfred wiped a tear away form his eye, still chuckling. "I didn't think you could get any paler." Arthur folded his arms. "That sugar sure did prove me wrong. You look like a ghost!" He choked out between chuckles.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That wasn't funny. And you're covered in it as well, moron."

Alfred looked down over his hoodie and smiled. "Guess I am. Well this wont be easy to clean up. I feel bad for which ever employee has to clean this up." Alfred mumbled, pulling the hem of his hoodie up and tugging it over his head. The American's shirt slid up his stomach a little with the hoodie, giving Arthur a small view of his well toned stomach. He didn't have a six pack but he also didn't have _nothing_. Alfred out his arms and then pulled his shirt back in place, laughing awkwardly and mumbling an apology. Arthur looked away and attempted to shake the thoughts of a shirtless Alfred out of his mind.

An employee finally came around to clean up the mess allowing Arthur and Alfred to go, after giving them a huge apology along with a bag of coupons from the manager of the supermarket.

Alfred shivered, the cold air hitting his bare arms as they walked out of the door. Arthur zipped up his jacket. "Put on your jacket if you're cold."

Alfred shrugged. "I don't want the powdered sugar running down my back again. Makes me itch."

Arthur sighed. "You'll catch a cold you know. Make sure to turn the heat up in your car."

"I walked here."

Arthur stopped walking. "Why on Earth would you walk here?" Alfred shrugged. "It's _February_."

Alfred laughed. "I didn't expect to have a bag of flour dropped on me."

"That, was your fault."

"_You_ dropped it."

"_You tackled me_."

Alfred held his hands up in defense. "Well, _excuse me_ if I didn't want to just let you fall off a shelf _you aren't supposed to be on_."

Arthur blushed and began walking again. "Don't patronize me. I can't help it if I'm short!" Alfred chuckled and jogged to catch up with him, finally stopping with him next to Arthur's car. The Brit unlocked the doors and threw his groceries in the backseat. He looked at the shivering American. _Idiot_. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow Alfred."

Alfred nodded. "Yep you too Artie. Stay warm." A pinch of guilt hit Arthur in the chest. He sighed. _Stay strong Arthur_. "I'll just walk home." Arthur grabbed the drivers side handle in on the door. "In the cold February air…" _Dammit._

"Oh, just shut up and get in the car Alfred."

* * *

Arthur never realized how many radio stations the city of Chicago had. By the time Alfred settled on the last station, which was also the one he began with, Arthur had a pretty good idea that there were about fifteen thousand.

Alfred gasped and turned up the station, electric guitar filling the air. "_Oh yeah!_ I love this song!" Arthur couldn't help but smile as the man in the passenger's seat began to play the air guitar. "_More than a feelin'!"_ Arthur cringed as the American belted out the lyrics. "_When I hear the old song that they-_ aw hey!" Arthur cut him off, spinning the dial on the volume all the way down. "What gives?"

Arthur looked at Alfred out of the corner of his eyes. "I happen to like my ears. I simply wanted to save them the pain of enduring _that_."

Alfred threw a hand over his heart and gasped. "Artie, you wound me." He smirked mischievously causing Arthur's heart to jump into his throat. ""I don't need music."

"Oh please no…"

"_I begin dreaming'!"_ Arthur yelped when Alfred screamed the lyrics, sounding even worse without the music. "_If you don't turn the radio back on I'll keep singing!"_ He screamed the command in the same tune of the song.

Arthur snapped the volume up enough to make the song barley audible. "There! Just please stop!" Alfred smiled. "_How_ can you be a _music_ teacher?"

"I'm a _instrumental _music teacher. I'm no choir teacher."

Arthur winced. "And you're not an English professor either I presume."

Alfred laughed. "It may be my first language, but I sucked ass at the class."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Interesting way to put it." He sighed and stepped on the gas at a green light. "Where do you live?"

Alfred began listing off directions as they drove between silence filled moments where the music was the only background noise. The path to Alfred's house became oddly familiar and as soon as they turned left onto a familiar drive, Arthur spoke. "You live very close to me, don't you?"

Alfred turned to look at Arthur. "Really?" The Brit nodded. "Dude, where do you live? I wanna see!"

Arthur's face burned, he wasn't ashamed of his house. He was just positive it would not meet the American's expectations. Though, what did he have to fear? He wasn't bringing a boyfriend home for the first time. _Why does it feel like that then?_ "Ah, no I don't think that's such a good idea. Don't you want to get home and rinse off?"

Alfred shrugged. "The majority of the sugar was on my jacket. Besides, I really wanna see how close you live."

Arthur began having visions of the American stopping by, unannounced, maybe for a quick chat, a drink, dinner, and maybe eventually a little-

"Hello, Earth to Arthur?" Arthur shook the lewd thoughts out of his mind. "Can we?"

He cleared his throat. "I suppose."

"Awesome!"

* * *

**Hello!**

**What will happen next!? :D **

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Oh an on a side note, if you are wondering about the FrUk story, it _will_ be updated. I am just kind of stuck with it so it might be awhile. Thank's for your patience! :)**

* * *

**Song Credits**

**More Than a Feeling - Boston **


	4. Football

Arthur unlocked the garage door and they stepped inside his kitchen. After letting Alfred walk in before him he closed the door and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack.

Alfred whistled. "Nice place Artie."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you Alfred."

They stood there, in the kitchen, in silence for a long time. Alfred awkwardly looking around and tapping his fingers on the granite counter while Arthur cleared his throat and avoided eye contact.

Finally alfred broke the silence with a long dramatic sigh. "Okay, well this is lame. Don't you want to do anything?"

_Well, if you're volunteering…_

"Sorry if I am boring you,_I wasn't expecting company_." Arthur folded his arms across his chest defensively.

Alfred chuckled. "Sorry, I know." He tapped his chin. "Well, what do you like to do?"

Arthur shrugged. "Read." Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I don't know! I just like relaxing!"

"Alright, that's a start." He motioned towards the couch. "How about we pop a cold one and watch some football? I think there's game on today."

Arthur looked towards his couch and sighed. There was no point in refusing now. "Alright. Football seems fine." He motioned towards the couch. "You can go sit. I'll grab some refreshments and food." Alfred ran towards the couch and jumped on it over the back. "Don't break my furniture!"

Alfred grinned over his shoulder. "Sorry mom."

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled two beers out from the fridge. After grabbing a bag of potato chips he walked over to the couch and set them on the table. "How does beer and chips sound?"

Alfred nodded, still looking at the game which had been turned on. Arthur sat down next to Alfred, and upon opening the bottle he groaned. "_Football_."

Alfred glanced at him, stuffing chips in his mouth. "Yeah, football. What did-." His eyebrows shot up his face beginning to burn red. "Oh you thought I meant soccer."

Arthur nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose, leaning back in the couch. "Yes, I thought you meant we were going to watch a _proper_ football game."

Alfred quickly set his bottle down. "What'd you just say?"

Arthur smirked, taking a sip. "You heard me."

"I don't like your tone, _limey_."

Arthur 's eyes widened and he sucked in a gasp which in turn caused him to choke on his beer. "What-." He coughed. "What did you just call me?"

"I don't take too kindly when people hate on the great American sport of football. Second best sport after baseball." Alfred stated simply leaning back, stretching his arms behind his head.

Arthur scoffed. "Yes. A sport with a _stolen_ name founded in a country which happens to be crippled in debt and obesity. Sounds like a _great_ sport doesn't it?"

Alfred's jaw clenched. "Alright, you think _soccer_ is so great?"

"Yes I think _football_ is quite fabulous."

"Fine. We'll make a bet. If the Bears lose this game, which they won't, I'll wear a jersey to work tomorrow."

"And when I win?"

"_If_ you win, you have to wear my Bears jersey tomorrow."

Arthur rolled his eyes. What a pointless bet. "Fine."

* * *

"_Tackle him! NO! Don't let him get- AGH!"_ Alfred slammed his fist down on the table and groaned again, flopping back onto the couch. "Fuck!"

Arthur chuckled. "Guess that makes me the winner. _L__oser_." He smirked taking a sip of his beer. "Oh I have so many jerseys for you to choose from! Though, they may be a bit small on you." Arthur sang, smirking at the frowning American.

Alfred leaned his head back and groaned. "This blows man." He stood up and sighed, covering his face in his hands. "I had so much faith in them!"

Arthur frowned. "Oh, quit your whining. It makes you unattractive."

Alfred tipped his head to the side, exposing an eye to Arthur. "_What_?"

Arthur burned and looked away. "Don't get cocky. It's a childish thing to whine, that's all." He scoffed and looked back. Hie eyes widened and he backed up, heating up more upon realizing how close Alfred had suddenly gotten. Alfred shuffled closer and leaned down slightly, almost touching his nose to Arthur's, his eyes were slightly narrowed looking directly into Arthur's as if he was looking for something.

A mixture of embarrassment, anger and panic bubbled in Arthur's stomach. "Get off!" He yelped, pushing the man away.

Alfred stumbled back, surprise suddenly washing over his face. "S-sorry! I just-."

"I told you before! We are only coworkers, so don't do things like that, idiot!" He yelled, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean anything by it Artie!" Alfred cried, stepping forward.

_Ouch_.

Arthur turned around, grabbed a coat off the coat rack and threw it at Alfred. "Here's a coat." Alfred looked up at Arthur pleadingly. "Go home."

"But-."

"You said you live close and there's a clean coat, so you won't itch. _Walk home_." Arthur hissed, pointing at the garage door. Alfred hesitated, clutching the coat. His eyes were wide with shock and hurt. "Get out of my house Alfred."

Alfred dropped his head slightly and pulled the jacket on. He walked towards the door, glancing over his shoulder one last time, making eye contact with Arthur, who only scowled. His eyes narrowed and he scowled back, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Arthur frowned, finding he didn't like being the one on the other side of the closed door.

* * *

The students left the classroom leaving Arthur alone in his room. He sighed, looking out of the window, watching the snow blizzard past the glass. He could feel the cold radiating through the glass and he groaned, why didn't the school have a snow day today?

He jumped out of his daze, hearing two loud knocks behind him. He sighed and rubbed his temples, attempting to sooth an oncoming headache. "I'm not coming to lunch Francis."

"Well that a shame." Arthur whirled around. "Hope it's not because of me."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Alfred frowned and shut the door behind him. "I want to apologize."

"Alfred-."

"Yeah, I know. _Just co workers_." He sighed and stopped next to Arthur's desk. "Just hear me out, okay?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "Go on then."

Alfred sighed in relief. "Alright. Listen, I didn't mean freak you out last night. I just-." He groaned and slid a hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut and exhaling. "I just got- I got distracted."

"You got...distracted." Arthur crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. "To put it simply- yes."

Arthur nodded. "Uh-huh. So that's your apology, is it? So far it's not very impressive-."

Alfred shook his head quickly. "No! I mean- well I have this too." He quickly unzipped his black hoodie revealing a Chicago Fire jersey. "A bet is a bet." A fist of guilt slammed into Arthur's gut. _Well now **I'm** the colossal asshole._ Alfred stepped forward. "Arthur, please. I don't wanna be just some weird jackass to you. I really want to be your friend."

Arthur groaned and scrunched his shirt tightly in his fists looking at the ground. "You _moron_." He looked back up, just heart practically disintegrating at the sight of the pair of pleading ocean blue eyes above him. He sighed and stood up, slapping his thighs in defeat. "Alright."

Alfred lit up. "So we're good?!" Arthur nodded and Alfred's grin grew. "Aw, thanks Artie!" He threw his arms around Arthur pulling him into a tight hug. Arthur's heart, once again, felt like it shot out of his chest into his throat. He tensed. "Ah- oh yeah, sorry." Alfred backed away, rubbing his neck and smiling sheepishly.

Arthur looked down, focusing on smoothing down his vest. "It's alright Alfred."

"So, how about it?" Arthur looked up, confused. "Lunch with me?"

The Brit let a small smile grace his lips. "That sounds delightful."

"Awesome! I'll pay too." Alfred smiled zipping up the hoodie, leading him and Arthur out of the classroom, both of them bickering on who would pay for lunch.

It ended up being Alfred.

* * *

**Hi! Thank you for reading and for all the comments I've gotten on the story so far! I would also like to thank everyone who has faved and followed the story and me as an author! It means so much to me that you all like what I've written for you! :) **

**Thanks again! **

* * *

**Other Notes**

**Chicago Fire is a professional American soccer club stationed in Chicago. **


	5. Amelia

It was about a week after their quarrel that Arthur came to terms with the fact that he had a well developed crush on the music teacher. It made his job incredibly hard and he didn't think it would get any worse.

_He was wrong._

* * *

"It's awful...isn't it?"

Arthur blinked his eyes a few times and shook his head quickly. "No! No it's definitely not _awful_...it just needs some editing, that's all."

The girl in front of him groaned and snatched the paper out of his hand and held it in front of her face, scowling at the writing. "It's basically covered in red ink, Mr. Kirkland!"

Arthur sighed. "Amelia, please do not stress yourself out over this. It's called a _rough draft_ for a reason." He gave her a reassuring smile and glanced at the clock. "It's already five, darling. I think you should be heading home now. I appreciate you coming in for help though." Her face dropped. "We'll talk in study hall tomorrow, how does that sound?"

Amelia nodded and shoved her paper into her binder. She sighed clutching it to her chest. "That sounds cool. Sorry about keepin' you so late Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur shook his head and grabbed his jacket and quickly shrugged it on. "It's no problem Amelia. Come on, I'll walk you out." The girl nodded and walked out the door, followed by her teacher who stopped to lock it quickly before following her out of the English hall and down the staircase at the front of the school.

They opened the door, allowing the cold air to hit them in the face sharply. Amelia buried her face behind her blue scarf and groaned. Arthur smiled and searched the parking lot for other cars. His seemed to be the only one in the lot. "Amelia?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?" Her answer half muffled by her letter jacket and scarf.

"Where is your car?"

She laughed. "Yeah right! I can't afford a car. I walk to school. Why do ya think I'm so bundled up?"

Arthur frowned. "Its only twelve degrees outside Miss. Jones." Amelia shrugged and Arthur rolled his eyes. "How far do you live from the school?"

"About three miles."

Arthur shook his head. "Please allow me to give you a ride home. I don't want you catching a cold."

"I don't know…"

Suddenly afraid he had made the junior uncomfortable, he prepared an apology. "I'm sorry, I meant only if your parents would-."

She laughed and shook her head. "Oh no! I just don't want to prolong your ride home. I mean, if that's not a problem , I'll toats take you up on the offer."

Arthur exhaled. "I don't mind." He fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car. "I'll just need directions."

Amelia smiled and nodded, getting into the passenger's seat, pulling an enormous instrument case on her lap. "Will do, Mr. Kirkland."

* * *

"_You've got to be kidding me…_"

Amelia paused from unbuckling her seat belt to look at the horrified teacher. "Somethin' wrong?"

"You live with Alf- eh, Mr. Jones?" He asked slowly burning.

Amelia nodded. "Yep. Uncle Al's been watchin' me since I was about ten." Arthur blinked silently at her. She looked side to side, nervously. "You okay?"

Arthur quickly shook his head. "Y-yes." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Of course. Of course, the one student he offers to bring home, had to be __**his **__niece. _

Amelia grabbed her bags and binder. She growled, attempting to grip her instrument on top of all the books and bags. "Ah- Mr. Kirkland? Sorry to be a nuisance, but would you mind…?" She trailed off, nodding towards her instrument.

Arthur mentally cursed but nodded and exited the car to grab the instrument. He grunted, pulling the handle on the case. "Goodness Amelia, what in the world is this? A tuba?"

She chuckled. "It's only a tenor sax, Mr. Kirkland."

He groaned. "Of course it is." Arthur nodded towards the front door of the house and sighed. "Walk."

Amelia smirked and turned on her heel, jogging up to the front door, unlocking it and bounding inside. "Al! We're home!"

Arthur groaned, stepping inside the house. "Amelia where do you want this instrument?" He called. No response. "_Fantastic_…" He groaned and set the saxophone down next to the front door. The smell of something incredibly spicy entered his nose and burned his eyes. He sniffed and coughed. "Right. Amelia! I'm leaving this here-!"

"Artie?" Turning to his left Arthur spotted Alfred's head sticking out from behind a wall. He was grinning ear to ear. Arthur sighed and sent a small wave his way. Alfred stepped out from behind the wall, wearing an apron with the words, _Kiss The Cook_ printed on it . Arthur slapped a hand over his mouth in attempt to stifle a laugh he was not prepared for, therefor it came out quite loud even though it was muffled. Alfred frowned and put his oven mitt clad hands on his hips, holding a spatula in one. "_What_?"

"You look ridiculous Alfred." Arthur chuckled.

Alfred rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah." He set the spatula down and walked over to Arthur. "What are you doin' here?"

"Well-." _How do I say this without sounding like a creep?_ He shuffled his feet. "I ah- gave Amelia a ride home." Alfred raised his eyebrows. "B-because, it seemed cold outside and she didn't have a ride home!" He cleared his throat. "Since _you_ make her walk everyday."

Alfred blinked, surprised. "Walk? She doesn't walk...Amelia has a car."

"Wait what-?"

"Hey Mr. Kirkland! Why don't you stay for dinner, yeah? Looks like we're having wings!" Amelia shouted, suddenly appearing in between the two men.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the girl. "I don't think-."

"S'fine with Uncle Al." She looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at the other confused teacher. "_Right?"_

Alfred coughed. "Uh, yeah. Sure! I think I made enough for three-."

Amelia laughed. "_Boy!_ How great is that-." She stopped short, her phone suddenly buzzing in her hand. "Oh, what a shame. Just got invited to..." She paused looking at her phone screen again. "Uh- Davie's house for dinner!" She shouted looking back up.

Alfred shook his head. "But-."

"I'll make it up to you later Al!" She called, jogging to the door and grabbing her jacket. She glanced over her shoulder at Arthur and winked. "Thanks for the ride Teach'! Have fun you two!"

The door slammed shut leaving the two of them stunned into silence. Alfred, completely confused as to who in the hell Davie was and what the hell just happened. Arthur, amazed at the amount of trickery that had been put upon him by his student. She completely fooled him into driving her home and leaving them alone with Alfred. She would probably turn in a completely new essay tomorrow, worth an "A" as well.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Alright then…" He motioned towards the kitchen. "Wings?"

Arthur smiled, unable to hold back the chuckle that escaped his lips. Why refuse a free dinner? "Wings."

* * *

"And then, as I had assumed before, the bloody frog jumps off the roof and lands directly in the pool. Which had frozen over and concluded in a broken arm for him." Arthur chuckled taking another sip of his drink.

Alfred grinned and leaned back in the chair, setting his napkin down on the table. "Wow Artie. Never would have thought you were _that_ wild."

Arthur shrugged. "It was a phase and I was in college." He laughed. "_And_ I was rooming with Francis so that made things interesting."

Alfred nodded. "So you two have known each other for quite a while, yeah?" Arthur nodded. "Yeah, that's like Matty and me. Not related, but we sure as hell could be."

"Matthew Williams?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.

Alfred nodded. "Yep. We've known each other forever. We played on the same football team back in elementary school, which is how we met, and then all the way up until high school when he left football for hockey." Alfred sighed. "I was sure he was gonna head into the NHL, I mean he was _that_ good! But then he broke both his ankles and he never got back on the skates after that."

"Oh wow, that's- that's awful Alfred." Arthur frowned.

Alfred sighed and nodded. "Yeah, after that we kinda lost touch, until, somehow, he heard I was lookin' for work so he referred me, and so-." Alfred held out his arms and smiled. "Here I am."

Arthur smiled. "I'm glad you two got back in touch."

Alfred laughed. "Yeah, its like the Notebook, huh." Arthur chuckled and nodded, taking a sip of his drink. Alfred sighed. "So Artie, s'Friday night and we're all alone." Arthur froze and almost broke his plastic cup from clutching it so hard so suddenly. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Finally letting his breath out he laughed shakily. "Y-yes. What movie?"

Alfred shrugged and walked around the kitchen table and into the T.V. room. He started digging through DVD's and VHS's. "I don't know. I got...Miracle, Sound of Music, Fantasia, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Space Jam-."

"Space Jam? I've never heard of that one before."

Alfred stopped suddenly and whipped around. "_What!?"_ Arthur laughed and shrugged. "How- _Oh god_. We _cannot_ be friends, if you have never seen Space Jam. It's a cinematic masterpiece!"

Arthur laughed and nodded, walking over to sit on the couch. " Oh yes, I'm sure it is…"

"Hell yeah! I mean," Alfred paused and slip the VHS in. "Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck-." He plopped down on the couch next to Arthur and nonchalantly throwing his arm across the back of the couch behind Arthur's head, making the Brit's heart jump. "- And that dick from Jurassic Park. Ah- what was his name?" Alfred clicked his tongue and tapped his chin.

Arthur, who was too distracted by the muscular arm that was _almost_ draped across his shoulders, attempted to use his brain to help Alfred. "I em- I c-can't seem to remember who you're talking about." He stuttered, attempting to focus away from the fact of how close they _almost_ were.

Alfred snapped his fingers and smiled just as the movie began. "Wayne Knight!" He laughed. "I am _so _awesome." He looked over at Arthur, his eyes abruptly switching from excitement to embarrassment. "Oh- ah, sorry Arthur." He began to move his arm.

Before Arthur could think straight he leaned back trapping Alfred's arm fully on his shoulders and neck. Both men said nothing. Arthur only burned a bright shade of red and Alfred smiled brighter, bringing Arthur closer as the movie went on.

* * *

Amelia threw her fist in the air and smiled to herself. "Oh yeah! I am so awesome!" She turned around and leaned on the side of the house, clutching the phone to her ear. "You're welcome_._"

"_Tres Bien ma cheri. I knew I could trust you. It is about time those two got together._"

Amelia nodded. "They'll be sleeping on each other's shoulder by the ending of the movie." I get an "A" for this next project for doing this, right, Bonnefoy?"

Francis chuckled. "_Oui_."

Amelia snickered. "Aw yeah!"

"_Extra credit if you get them to kiss_."

"Oh hell yeah. Challenge accepted."

* * *

**Sneaky, sneaky Amelia. Honhonhon...**

**Another step close! **

**Oh my gosh guys, I got so many amazing review and complements in the last chapter and I want to thank you again! :) Glad you all enjoy it! **

* * *

**Translations and Notes**

**Tres bien ma cheri - Very good my darling.**

**Oui - Yes**

**Space Jam is in fact a cinematic masterpiece. It's a true fact, not a matter of opinion. ;)**

_**All rights of the movies mentioned go to those who produced and directed them. **_


	6. Dinner and a Date

Arthur loosened his tie a bit and sighed. Next to him, Kiku and Francis were quietly chatting away while Ludwig stood at the podium, talking the audience's ears off about honors programs. Arthur hated the letter awards. Especially the academic awards. They were always awfully long and boring. He was always the last to present his as well, which meant he had to stay awake until the end.

"I will now welcome our honors English teacher, Arthur Kirkland, to present his awards." Ludwig turned towards the tired Brit. "Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head quickly, shaking the slight drowsiness away. He cleared his throat when he got up to the microphone and smiled at the audience. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It's been a pleasure to have your children in my class." He shuffled the awards in his hands and sighed, scanning the audience. "As I call your name please step on stage and-."He paused, his heart jumping in his chest. Alfred was sitting in the third row, directly in front of him. He smiled when they locked eyes and waved. He looked absolutely dashing, in a red dress shirt, black pants and as always those stupid converse. His hair was still messily brushed back but his glasses were off and his eyes felt like they were piercing right into Arthur's very soul. Arthur stuttered. "-Ah, em. P-please step on stage and come receive your award." He cleared his throat again and cursed his voice for betraying him. He groaned and frowned at the first name. "Amelia Jones…"

* * *

Arthur smiled for the hundredth time, holding the boy next to him, arm around his shoulders. The camera flash went off and his eyes were once again, blinded. The mother smied. "Thank you Mr. Kirkland!"

Arthur forced a smile and nodded. "Anytime, Howard is a wonderful student.

"It's Harold…" The boy muttered.

Arthur sighed and turned away. "Of course it is." He muttered.

"Artie!"

Arthur winced. He turned around to find Alfred, dragging Amelia by the wrist towards him. He stopped in front of Arthur and smiled. "Got a sec for a picture?"

Arthur frowned. "Sure." He looked down at Amelia who awkwardly shuffled towards the Brit. Arthur put his arm across her shoulders. "Are you ok Amelia?"

She sighed. "I hate dresses…"

Arthur chuckled and looked towards Alfred who had his phone out, ready to snap a picture. Say cheese!"

"Cheese."

"Cheese."

"Fromage!"

Arthur turned around just as the camera flashed to find Francis directly in between him and Amelia. Alfred wined at the ruined picture.

Francis smiled. "Bonjour mon amies." He winked down at Amelia. "I need your assistance in the food room ma cherie. They are requesting some more refreshments!"

Amelia smiled. "Sure Mr. Bonnefoy." She looked back at Alfred. "I'll probably go out with Anya after I'm finished helping Mr. Bonnefoy."

Alfred nodded and ruffled her hair. "Okay, kiddo. Congrats on tonight." He bent down and placed a loud kiss on her forehead.

Amelia grimaced and chuckled, squirming away from Alfred. "Egh-! Smooch on someone else tonight, won't you?" She slowly turned ger gaze towards Arthur and winked. "See ya later teach!" Francis laughed at Arthur's sudden blush and they both scurried away, out of the cafeteria.

Arthur huffed. "_Frog_." He turned back to Alfred who was fiddling with his phone. He sighed. "Would you care to socialize?"

Alfred looked up and smiled, sheepishly. "Ah- yes. Sorry." He chuckled, stuffing his phone into his pocket. They were silent for a while, awkwardly making eye contact and making small smiles. Alfred sighed. "You know, Amelia is going to dinner with some of her friends, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch a bite?"

"I suppose. Yes, that' sounds nice." Arthur smiled.

Alfred grinned back. "Cool!" He stuck his hands in his pocket and flipped his keys in the air. "Wanna ditch this lame party?"

Arthur looked around at the parents socializing. He bit his lip. He sighed. "Oh what the hell." He looked at Alfred and grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

Arthur punched in the code to his garage and walked back towards Alfred's car. Alfred insisted on driving so Arthur requested they go to his house so he could return his car and change into some comfy clothes.

He sighed as he plopped into the passenger's seat and hooked himself in. Alfred chuckled as he pulled the car out of park and began driving. "Wow."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "_Wow?_"

"Yea _wow_. I never thought I'd see you out of a sweater vest and dress pants!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. He was wearing a hoodie, some dark jeans and as much as he hated to admit it, a pair of red converse.

The drove for a long time, chatting each other's ears off and laughing anytime a song came on that Alfred would try to sing to. It didn't take long for Arthur to realize his heart felt like it was soaring whenever he was with Arthur.

"We're here!" Arthur looked out the window. They were in front of a small Chinese restaurant. "You like Chinese food?"

Arthur nodded. "I do."

Alfred smiled. "Awesome. _Leggo_!"

Arthur chuckled and stepped out of the car and walked in the door, nodding at Alfred who was holding it open for him. The walked into the small restaurant, which was practically empty. A small man in a green apron approached them. He smiled immediately when he spotted them. "Alfred!"

Alfred smiled and shook the man's hand. "Evening, Yao. Table for two?"

Yao scoffed. "Are you kidding? I have enough tables for the whole United States of America! You're practically our only usual customer anymore!" He grabbed some menus and began leading them to a table. "You and that french guy."

"Francis?"

Yao nodded and set the menus on the table. "Yeah, he's hear a lot with Matthew."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Like on dates?"

Yao shrugged. "Dunno. But it sure seems like it." He scoffed. "The way they're always kissing and such." Yao shuttered. "Bleh..."

Arthur grimaced and sat down across from Alfred in the booth. They ordered a while after and soon they were both stuffed and leaning back in their seats. Alfred mindlessly chuckled, slurping up the last noodle off of his plate. Arthur smirked. "You looked like a beached whale."

Alfred frowned. "You calling me fat?"

"Maybe I am." Arthur snickered.

Alfred opened his mouth to reply, but only allowing a huge belch to come out of his mouth. He slapped a hand over his mouth and sent a horrified glance at Arthur. "I-I'm so sorry Artie. I didn't mean-."

Arthur smirked. "Peh- that was such a lady-like burp."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "What? You think can do better."

"I _know_ I can."

"Prove it limey." Alfred smirked.

Arthur nodded and took a swig of his tea, letting it settle in his stomach. He paused before opening his mouth, letting out giant burp that echoed off the walls, causing some of the customers and employees to look over.

Alfred's eyes widened and he hunched over, laughing as Arthur reddened at how loud the belch actually was. "Excuse me." Arthur murmured, wiping his mouth with the napkin.

Alfred wiped a tear away and continued to laugh. Yao came over with the check with two fortune cookies on top of it. "I don't know who that was but, I think they win."

Arthur leaned forward and did a small bow. He reached for the check but Alfred quickly caught Arthur's hand in his own. Arthur's heart jumped into his throat. "What do you think you're doing?"

Arthur blinked at Alfred, who was staring at him with a stern blue gaze. "Paying the check. What do you think?"

Alfred shook his head. "_I'm paying_."

"I don't think so."

Alfred smirked. "What kind of date would this be if I didn't pay for you?" Arthur's heart stopped right there in his chest. Did Alfred really just admit to this being a dinner date? Alfred chuckled and swiped the check out of Arthur's loose hand. "I win!"

But Arthur did hear that. He was too busy running Alfred's words in his head over and over again, feeling like butterflies were dancing in his stomach.

* * *

Arthur unlocked his front door and looked over his shoulder at Alfred. "Would you like to come in?"

Alfred looked at his watch. It was only seven. Amelia would be home at ten. He shrugged. "Sure."

They walked inside. Arthur threw his jacket on the couch and flopped down onto the cushions, realizing how tired he actually was. Alfred shrugged off his blazer. Arthur suddenly felt guilty. Alfred was still in his dress clothes.

_We could always change that…_

Arthur blushed at the inappropriate thought.

"You okay Artie?" Arthur looked over at Alfred who has unbuttoned his shirt collar, exposing his collarbone more to the Brit. He gulped and quickly jumped up. "Y-yes!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow and stood up, walking closer to Arthur. "You sure? You look really red. You want me to get you a glass of water or something?"

Arthur chuckled nervously. "N-no. I assure you. I'm perfectly fine I promise-." He shrieked, cutting himself off as his foot caught on something below him and he began to fall back. He looked behind him just in time to hear Jack screech in pain and see him run away. He yelled and instinctively reached out in front of him, grabbing Alfred as he fell back. The American screamed as the fell too, knocking their foreheads together when they hit the ground.

Arthur groaned. "Agh- fuck!" He opened his eyes, finding Alfred hovering directly on top of him, staring down at him with horrified blue eyes. His arms were on either side of Arthur's head, steadying him above the Brit. Arthur could feel his face redden as the blood rose to his head. Alfred gulped and blinked slowly. Neither of them moved. Scared, any movement would cause a panic.

"S-sorry." Alfred whispered.

Arthur remained silent.

They continued to stare at each other and Arthur found himself staring directly into Alfred's eyes. They were incredibly blue. He soon found his gaze shifting down to the American's lips. He swallowed again. Alfred must have caught Arthur's gaze because his lips twitched into a small smile. Not a smirk. A sincere smile. He hesitantly brought a hand up towards Arthur's forehead, which was turning red from the collision and brushed his bangs back. Arthur inhaled sharply at the contact.

"Alfred." Alfred narrowed his eyes. "I don't think we should-."

Alfred growled in frustration. He was tired to Arthur's excuses, he felt an obvious bond between them and he wanted something more to happen. So he did.

He cut Arthur off sharply. Pushing his lips on top of Arthur's and pulling his arms around the Brit, landing fully on top of him. Arthur gasped on his lips and tensed up. Alfred continued kissing him, praying the man wouldn't push him away again. He smiled against Arthur's lips when he felt Arthur's arms snake around his neck and his lips begin to react and move with his own. Arthur sighed into the kiss and when they finally broke away for air they looked at each other silently.

A small smile graced Arthur's lips. "It's about time you bloody fool."

Alfred grinned and hugged Arthur happily kissing him again.

* * *

**Thank you for all the lovely feed back and complements! I appreciate it all! :)**

**Sorry this took so long to update, I had a lot on my plate this week and I was kind of having some Writer's Block. It sucked. :( But we're all good now and I'm happy to be up and writing again! **

* * *

**Translations**

**Fromage- Cheese**


	7. Hopeless

Arthur sighed and shook his head. His eyes snapped back and forth between the two boxes.

Peter groaned. "Come on! They're both the same!"

Arthur gasped dramatically. "_Peter!_ I'm disappointed in you. You of all people should know, Irish Breakfast and English Breakfast tea are _not_ the same thing!" Peter rolled his eyes and Arthur laughed, tossing both boxes of tea into the buggie. "Never mind though, I'll just buy both!"

"Glad we got the cleared up."

"You sure are sassy for an eleven year old."

The boy shrugged. "I wanna go home and watch T.V. I had to record SpongeBob, because of you! See this is why I can't stand going to your house sometimes!"

Arthur chuckled. "I'm wounded Peter, and do you mean that annoying yellow thing?" Peter scowled at him. "Alright, alright, sorry! We'll head home now-."

"Arthur!"

Both Brits yelped, Peter diving out of the way and Arthur getting body slammed against the isle. "Agh! Who the hell do you think you are!" Arthur yelled opening his eyes, to meet a pair of brown ones.

His attacker smiled. "Arthur! It's been so long! Good to see you my friend!"

Arthur rubbed his head and sighed. "Yes, hello Feliciano. It's a pleasure seeing you as well."

"Feli! Feli-!" Both looked over to find Ludwig standing at the end of the isle. He narrowed his eyes and ran down the aisle, stopping in front of them. "Apologies Arthur...he thought he heard you from the isle over…"

Arthur smiled. "It's fine. It's nice to see you two. It has been while."

Feliciano nodded and backed away, next to Ludwig. "Si! You should come over for dinner tonight! It's Gilbert's birthday, and we're having a party!"

Ludwig nodded. "I am positive I sent an invitation in the mail."

Arthur bit his lip. He did get one in the mail, he just never RSVP'd. Mainly because he didn't want to come. "Oh yes, it must have been lost."

The Italian frowned. "That's a shame. Well, you can come over at five." He turned around and grabbed Ludwig's hand. "Bring chips!"

Arthur watched them walk away and Ludwig shot him an apologetic look. He sighed. "_Wonderful_." He looked at Peter who was now looking over the candy. "What the hell am I gonna do with you, now?"

Peter shrugged. "Dunno."

Arthur lit up. "That's right! Berwald!"

Peter paled. "No." Arthur nodded and finished out his cell phone. "Uncle please! He's so scary, I think he's going to kill me-."

"Hello, _Berwald_. Yes I would like to know if you're available to babysit tonight."

"_Hey_! I'm not a baby-!"

Arthur chuckled and leaned against the buggie. "Of course you can bring Tino with you. -Yes my house. Alright, thank you very much Berwald." Arthur hung up and smiled at Peter. "They'll be over at five-thirty."

"You suck."He smiled and ruffled the boys hair. "I'm serious! There is going to be some major consequences for this!

* * *

_Knock knock._

Arthur cleared his throat and repositioned the chip bags in his arms. The door swung open to reveal a very unamused man. He groaned and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "Ciao, eyebrows…"

Arthur narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to bite back.

"_Lovi_! That's no way to speak to our _friend_!"

Lovino narrowed his eyes. "That's not my name you bastard. _Hey-!_" He shouted as a man pushed past him.

He smiled at Arthur and opened the door wider, letting some of the music out of the house. "Hola Arthur!"

Arthur smiled. "Hello Antonio. Nice to see you."

Antonio smiled back and let the Brit in. "Si, you as well. I apologize about Lovi, he's a bit on the grumpy side today."

Arthur looked at the scowling Italian across the room. "Yes, it seems so…" He shook his head. He never understood why Antonio put up with him all the time, but apparently that's what love was. Arthur looked around the room and spotted Gilbert. He had a party hat on his head and a sash on that said, _Birthday Boy!_ Arthur rolled his eyes. He set the chips down on the counter and leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen. The music wasn't loud but it wasn't very quiet either. He sighed. He hated parties. There was never anyone to talk to.

"Arthur?"

Arthur paled, he _knew_ that voice. Someone tapped his shoulder. He swallowed and turned around slowly, ready to face Alfred, whom he had not seen since…

He exhaled and smiled. "Ah- Hello Matthew."

Matthew smiled. "I didn't know you were invited."

Arthur laughed awkwardly. "Neither did I…"

They chatted for while, about life, school and a little bit of hockey. Eventually the conversation strayed onto the subject Arthur was hoping to avoid. _Alfred_.

"He's been very...hyper lately." Matthew shook his head and chuckled. "I mean, more than that's normal for him."

Arthur nodded. "Well I wouldn't know. We haven't talked since last Friday." It made him feel guilty. He avoided Alfred not because he was embarrassed or ashamed of the kiss. He was just, _stuck_. It was nerve racking. They had kissed and it felt amazing, but he didn't know what to do after that. Neither of them had time to date with their jobs, especially Alfred, getting ready for his competitions with the marching band and his concerts.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Arthur shrugged. "We just haven't had the time." The other man didn't look convinced but nevertheless, he nodded and remained silent. Arthur breathed a small sigh of relief. Hopefully that was the end of that conversation.

Matthew's eyes flicked over Arthur's shoulder. His lips curved into a smile and he set his drink down. "It's about time. Excuse me, Arthur." The Canadian strode past the Brit, who followed him with his eyes, mentally slapping himself for doing so as he locked eyes with Alfred as he walked in the front door alongside Amelia, and to Arthur's surprise, Kiku. Alfred's eyebrows shot up when his blue eyes met Arthur's green ones. He immediately looked back at Matthew, coughing awkwardly and forcing a smile. Arthur bristled. He was acting like a love struck teenager, not being able to meet his eyes and hold a gaze! Although Arthur wasn't totally innocent of the crime himself. Yesterday he recalled purposefully pulling Kiku into a long conversation about a topic he couldn't even remember in the lounge just to stall until Alfred finished his lunch and left the room.

He sighed and shook his head. "We're acting like children."

"What? Because of the kiss?"

Arthur snapped his head down to find Amelia standing next to him, a coke in her hand

and a bag of chips in the other. Arthur scowled. "Those are for _everybody,_ you know."

Amelia shrugged. "Barbeque is my favorite." She licked her fingers and looked up at

him. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I don't know-."

"Don't even try, dude."

He groaned. "_Fine_. Yes it _is _because of the kiss." He huffed. "How in the hell did you know about that?"

She smirked. "I know people."

"Alfred told you didn't he?"

"_Told me_?" She laughed. "More like he screamed it at me when I walked in the door. He was like a frickin teenage girl." Arthur chuckled at the thought of Alfred screeching and giggling about _his_ kiss. "Please _never_ do that again."

Arthur sighed. "We probably won't."

Amelia's eyes widened. "Whoa, what? I was kidd'n! You can't just let him hang like that dude-!"

"Amelia, stop calling me dude."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'm call'n you Arthur now. You have to show Al you like him, or else this is gonna go nowhere fast."

Arthur scoffed. "And how the hell am I going to do that Amelia?"

She shrugged. "I dunno...use your brain. Think of what Al likes."

The Brit sighed. "I know he likes music." Amelia raised an eyebrow at him. He scoffed. "Come on, I need a little bit of help here!"

She shook her head. "Hopeless. Alright, he has a strange obsession with baseball, even though its an awful sport. He loves football too. Oh, and my uncle loves, and I mean _loves_, all that geeky stuff." Arthur stared at her. She groaned. "Oh come on, you know, Star Wars, Marvel, DC, Doctor Who-."

"Hey now, Doctor Who is _not_ geeky." Arthur scolded.

Amelia smiled. "There's one thing you two have in common. You just have to show him, you want something out of this because," She looked back at her uncle who was talking to Feliciano by the television. ",He's really sad right now, without you." She sighed. "As _gross_ as that is, I really think you guys should try to make this work."

Arthur looked at Alfred. Their eyes met again, but this time Alfred's did not move. Arthur sighed, they did look sad, but almost hopeful. He smiled softly. "Alright. I'll try."

"_Do or do not. There is no try_."

Arthur laughed and looked back. "What the hell was that voice-?" She was gone. He shrugged. "Right, that was interesting-."

"_That was a Star Wars quote_."

He screamed and swatted Amelia who was behind him. "Don't whisper in my ear like that!" She laughed. "Just go away!"

She nodded. "Okay, okay. You go make a move then."

Arthur watched her walk away into the next room. He turned back to Alfred who was back to cleared his throat and began to walk towards the American. He took a deep breath. This was it. Arthur Kirkland was finally going to do something important in his life. He was finally going to improve his life. Arthur Kirkland is not longer a man who depends on others, he is finally going to do something for himself-.

"_Gotcha!"_

Arthur gasped as he was slammed onto the ground, his head barely missing the glass coffee table. He coughed. "What the fuck-?!"

"Oi, that's no way to greet your brother!"

Arthur tore open his eyes and froze. _No, this is not what I need right now_.

"_Allistor_!?"

* * *

**Uh...oh. **

**Thanks' for reading and all the comments! Hope you like it! :)**


	8. It's a Date

Arthur rubbed his temples and sighed. "Why are you here?"

Allistor smiled and puffed some smoke out from in between his lips. "Somethin' wrong with just wanti'n to come and see our brother?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and watched the birds in the bird bath flick the water off their wings. "When it's you, _yes_."

Allistor chuckled. "Alright. A little birdie, told me you were seeing someone."

Arthur's eyes widened and he turned to face his brother. "_What!?_ Who in the hell told you that?"

The red head. "Who do you think?"

"_Francis_."

Allistor nodded. "Yep. He was pretty excited for ya too. I mean, so am I. I just felt like I needed to see it for myself." He turned to Arthur and winked. "Give 'em my blessing."

The Brit groaned. "Please, stay out of this. I am very busy with work and you are not making this any better." He turned to look at his brother. "Where the hell are you going to sleep anyways." Allistor smiled at Arthur. "Oh no you don't. You cannot come here without a notice and just expect to crash at my house!"

* * *

Arthur slammed open the bedroom door. "You can sleep here." Allistor walked in a dropped his bag on the guest bed. "Please, don't bother me." He turned to walk out, but stopped at the door way. "And don't bring any women home."

Allistor chuckled as he watched his brother walk out of the room. "I won't."

"Or any men!"

He laughed and flopped back on the bed. He fished his phone out of his pocket and set it against his ear.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Francypants. I told you, he's letting me sleep here."

Francis laughed. "_Ah, I should never have underestimated you! So I assume this means you'll be helping us then?"_

Allistor nodded and folded an arm behind his head on the pillows. "Yeah, guess so." He raised an eyebrow. "Wait. _Us?_"

"_Oui, Alfred's little niece is aiding us in this."_

Allistor laughed. "Awesome. His own family is against him too. Alright Frenchy, what do I need to do?"

Francis chuckled. "_How about dinner?"_

* * *

"Amelia!"

The girl snapped her eyes away from her phone and looked at her distraught uncle. "Yeah?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "Are you listening to anything am saying?" Amelia continued to stare at him. He groaned. "_Nevermind_."

She smiled and stared out the windshield. "Yeah, I heard you." He looked at her briefly, unconvinced and she sighed. "You're stressed because you kissed Arthur and now hes acting like a d-bag and you think he doesn't like you at all."

He was quiet for a moment. "I didn't say he was a _d-bag_."

Amelia groaned. "Dude, you gotta make a move!"

Alfred gripped the steering wheel and parked the car. He sighed. "I was going to at the party! But then his brother kind of changed that."

"Yeah, I know." They both got out of the car and began walking towards the school. "You gotta try again though."

Alfred nodded and held the door open for her. After she walked in quickly, she made sure she had lost him in the crowd of students, then jogged up the stairs towards the art room. She stepped inside the room and found Francis at his desk looking over projects and grading. She shut the door and he looked up smiling. "Bonjour ma cheri."

She set her bag down and smiled back. "Hey, Mr. B. Alright, you said you had a plan?"

The man nodded and stood up, sliding his glasses off of his nose. "Oui, I do, it involves a dinner date!"

Amelia laughed. "No thanks. I don't want extra credit that badly."

He smiled. "Not like that. I mean, we are going to set them up for dinner, though we will have to go." She raised an eyebrow. "Or at least _say _we are going."

The teenager smirked. "_Oh, _I see where you're going with this."

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Arthur gripped his phone tighter and rubbed his temple, attempting to calm his headache. "_You_, want to take _me_ to dinner?"

"_Yes._"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch here?"

Allistor sighed. "_There's no catch. I havent seen you in three years Art. I just want to hang for while. That so much to ask?"_

Arthur sighed. "Alright fine. Where will we be going?"

"_I was thinkin' Feli's place._"

"That's...very fancy."

Allistor cleared his throat. "_Can't I treat my brother to a nice dinner once in awhile?"_

Arthur smiled. "Alright, fine. I'll be there."

"_Six o' clock."_

_Click._

Arthur was taken aback. He hung up the phone and tapped his desk as the students began to stream into the classroom. Something was off about this. Drinking loving Allistor, his brother who pestered him for years at home, wanted to take him out to a _nice_ dinner. He shrugged. I guess even Allistor could surprise him.

* * *

"Alright, let's start from the top. We'll run this bad-boy down!" The kids nodded and readied their instruments. Alfred counted off and the band began to play. A screech emitted from the center of the band and his eyes widened in surprise. He tapped the baton on his stand and looked over the band. "Whoa, who was that?"

Amelia raised her hand sheepishly. "Sorry. That was me, I think somethin' is wrong with the tenor."

Alfred groaned and stood up. "Isn't there always? Come on, let's go into the office and fix it." They left the band behind and went into Alfred's small office. He took the saxophone from the girl and began to look over it. Amelia coughed. He stopped and looked up. "Something you need?"

"Well, I was wonderin'. We haven't really spent any time together." Alfred raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What I', sayin is...I thought maybe we could like go out for dinner after school. Just you and me."

Alfred smiled. "Really?" She nodded. "Aw, Amelia. That sounds awesome. Where do you wanna go-?"

"Mr. Vargas' place."

Alfred was caught off guard. "Oh, ah- I guess you've already planned this out huh?" She nodded. "That's kind of expensive for just us, don't you think? Super fancy too."

She shrugged. "Yeah, but we deserve it."

He nodded. "Guess you're right. What time do you wanna do this?"

"Six." Alfred nodded and continued to look over the saxophone. Amelia sighed. It was going to take a while for him to find the vital missing screw. The very screw she was twisting in between her fingers in her pocket. She smiled to herself. _Damn, I'm good_.

* * *

Arthur looked at his watch _again_. It was five fifty-five and Allistor was _still_ not here. He sighed and sloughed in his chair. The restaurant was buzzing quietly with people, the only really audible noise was Dean Martin music in the air. He looked at the red candle on the table and glared at it. It was probably just another joke of Allistor, and Arthur had been pulled into it. If he didn't show up in five minutes Arthur was going to leave.

"Oh no."

As he scanned the room his eyes locked on a tall blond man walking across the floor, reading a sticky note. His hair was messily brushed back, all except a cowlick popping up in the front. He had on a black blazer over a red dress shirt and a black tie along with khaki pants and for once, nice black dress shoes. The man fixed his glasses and scanned the room, his eyes falling on Arthur and freezing, just as Arthur's had done on him. He quickened his pace and stopped in front of Arthur, who was starting to get what was actually going on.

"Arthur?"

The Brit gripped his wine glass, his knuckles turning white. He took a small sip and set it down heavily. "Evening, Alfred."

Alfred looked at the sticky note, then back at Arthur, and then to the candle. He repeated this several times before plopping down in the chair across Arthur. He held up the sticky note. "Did you-?"

Arthur nodded and held up the note he received from, whom he assumed was, Allistor. "Yes." Alfred leaned back in his chair, taken aback. Arthur laughed. "Amelia?" He nodded and Arthur raised his glass again, before finishing it with a gulp. "Clever girl."

Alfred sighed. "So...it's just us then?" Arthur nodded. "Well then, we might as well make the best of it, yeah?"

Arthur looked up, surprised. "You're not going to leave?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nope. You and I were promised a dinner date, and I'm not going to leave my _date_ unsatisfied." Alfred smiled and winked, sending Arthur's heart fluttering.

* * *

The meals had been finished, and the bill had been paid. But they were both still drinking and talking. With each smile and laugh Alfred gave, Arthur fell more in love with him. He got lost in the American's eyes a total of sixteen times, and counting, the whole night. Alfred never looked away from Arthur's, he was permanently MIA.

"Ah- Mr. Kirkland? Mr. Jones?"

Both men turned to find Feliciano standing in front of their table, wiping his hand son his white apron. Arthur smiled. "Hello Feliciano, wonderful food tonight."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. Spectacular!"

Feliciano smiled sheepishly. "Grazie, but em- you two have to leave now. I'm sorry but we're closing."

Arthur raised his eyebrows and looked down at his watch. "Oh my. It's already ten-thirty!"

Alfred whistled. "Damn, time flies when you're havin' fun."

Arthur nodded and stood up. "We had better get going."

The two men said their thanks and goodbyes, then left. They stopped in front of the restaurant. Alfred smiled at Arthur and chuckled awkwardly. The Brit smiled softly and cleared his throat.

"So...I'll see you at work?"

Alfred's smile faltered and became more.._forced_. "Yeah."

Arthur's heart fell. "Wonderful."

Neither of them moved. It was dark, and the cras in the distance were the only noise around them. Arthur looked away from Alfred, embarrassment flooding over his face. It was so awkward, it felt like a middle school relationship. He heard Alfred chuckle and he looked up, surprised.

"_What?"_

The American shrugged. "I just realized something, and it's _so_ stupid."

Arthur crossed his arms and annoyance flooded over him as romance disappeared. "If you must laugh about it outloud then you obviously want to share."

Alfred sniffed and laughed again. "It's just, you're such a stuck up man. So pretentious and proper." Arthur frowned. "You hardly laugh, and we barely like the same things but some how- for some god damned reason-." He sighed. "I still fell in love with you."

Arthur smirked to cover the explosion of emotions in his chest. "Oh and that's how you express your feelings to a loved on, is it?" Alfred smiled and nodded. "Well it's awful."

Alfred laughed. "Well how would you do it?"

Arthur shrugged. "Usually tell them nicely and kiss them, followed by, _other activities_."

Alfred moved closer. "We can do that if you want."

"I think I'll settle for punching you in the nose as well." Arthur smirked.

Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur flush against his chest. "Shut it limey. Their lips touched once again, sending fireworks off in Alfred and Arthur's chest. _How cheesy. _

They parted and Arthur smiled. "Now what?"

"Did you drive here?"

Arthur shook his head. "Took a cab."

"I could take you home. _Or to my place_." Arthur smiled and nodded. "My place it is!" He shouted with a wink, and grabbed the Brit, pulling him towards his car.

They were so lost in bliss and happiness, they never heard the celebration going on in the only other car in the parking lot.

* * *

**Ohhh, what will happen next? **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

* * *

**Translations:**

**Grazie - Thankyou**

**Bonjour ma cheri - Hello my darling**


	9. Lucky

Arthur felt bad for two reasons. The first being when he clawed Alfred's shirt off, he ripped all the buttons off. But he primarily felt bad for Alfred's bedroom door, which was practically kicked off the hinges.

Alfred, still clinging to the Brit who was molded against his chest, swung his foot back to slam the already damaged door shut. They both staggered back, in the dark, towards Alfred's bed. Pawing and clawing each other's shirts off, as they stumbled toward the mattress. Finally Arthur's thighs hit something, and he was forcefully pushed back, causing his legs to bend painfully, and him to cry out.

Alfred frowned, and immediately the lust was gone from his blue eyes, which filled with concern. "Oh shit, Artie, are you okay?"

Arthur groaned as the moment was ripped away from them. "I'm fine."

Alfred sighed in relief. "Phew. Thought I'd upset you, or worse."

"You are upsetting me." Alfred raised an eyebrow and Arthur sighed. "You've ruined the moment!"

Alfred chuckled. "Sorry." Arthur rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort back with something along the lines of, "_Well then get back to it, you moron.", _but that was stolen when Alfred's lips found their way to his neck. The Brit gasped and arched into Alfred's touch. Alfred chuckled in between kisses. "Better?"

Arthur nodded, biting his lip. "_Yes."_

Soon most of their clothing, besides the underwear, was on the floor and Alfred was hovering on top of Arthur, still kissing up and down his neck. They Brit smirked as panting began to fill the air. He chuckled. "Well, well. Seems someone is getting quite worked up, eh?"

Alfred pulled away, completely un-phased. "I'm not panting."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, realizing it was in fact not Alfred. Both their heads turned coming to lock eyes with a Golden Retriever, painting and wagging its tail happily. Arthur frowned. Alfred laughed and sat up, dismounting Arthur. "Aw, Hero, what are ya doin?"

"Hero?"

Alfred nodded, leaning towards Arthur. "Yep. _Now,_" He smiled. ",where were we-?"

Arthur shook his head and pushed Alfred away. "_No, no, no._ I am not doing _anything_ with you, while your dog watches!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Aw, come on. He's just-." Arthur scowled and he sighed. "Fine." Sliding off the bed, Alfred patted his thigh and walked out the door, whistling and calling the dog's name. Hero barked and scampered out after the American.

Arthur sighed and slid off the bed. "Why can't anything just go as planned?" The Brit padded across the room and stood in front of Alfred's dresser, towards the body length mirror on the wall. Arthur pursed his lips and flexed his arms. He chuckled, seeing his biceps slightly pop up. He shrugged. "Better than nothing." He turned around and looked over Alfred's dresser. Various receipts, dollar bills, colognes and other toiletries were sprawled across the wood. A picture caught the Brit's eye, and he reached over to pick it up. It was two teenage boys, arms around each other, both smiling ear to ear. One was dressed in a football uniform, his hair sweaty and messy, the other in hockey gear with a similar appearance as the other. Arthur immediately recognized Alfred in the football jersey and he assumed the other was Matthew.

"We had our state matches on the same day. It was a few days after he left for hockey." Alfred said as he strode up next to Arthur.

Arthur didn't move as the man approached him. He nodded. "You two have known each other for a long time, haven't you?"

Alfred smiled. "We have." He sighed and turned toward Arthur. "Over ten years I think."

"That _is_ a long time."

Alfred nodded. "We know each other pretty well, almost like brothers." He grabbed the picture and gently set it down. "I want to get to know you more Arthur." For the first time that night, Alfred almost looked possessive.

Arthur gulped. "Same to you."

Alfred smirked. "Lets get to it then."

* * *

Francis sipped his coffee and sighed. "Do you have a cold?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. What makes you think that?"

The Frenchman shrugged. "It's not cold out and you're wearing a turtle neck."

"Did I have to run my outfit by you before I got dressed this morning?"

Francis chuckled. "No, but you might have been better off doing it. You don't match at all." Arthur grumbled and sipped his tea, hiking the shirt up his neck. "So, if you're not sick, why are you so bundled up?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"Perhaps." Francis smiled. "Maybe you're covering something?" Arthur blushed. Francis gasped. "You are!"

Arthur scowled at the man and glanced around the cafe. "Will you stuff it, you moron?!"

Francis leaned over the table. "_Is it a hickey?"_

Arthur slammed a hand over his face. "You imbecile."

Francis giggled. "I knew it! It's from Mr. Jones isn't it!" Arthur glared at Francis who simply smirked. "Chanceux! _Merde_, I wish I was you. Though, Matthew surprises me in many ways-"

Arthur slammed his hands on the table, drawing attention as he stood up. "I'm going home."

Francis smiled. "Aw come on. I won't get into detail!" Arthur shook his head as he walked out of the cafe. "At least tell me how many he gave you!" Arthur ran faster to his car as a man spit out his coffee once the remark hit his ears. "Arthur!"

"Piss off Frog!" Arthur yelled as he jumped into his car and sped away. Like hell he was going to tell that to _him_.

Francis scoffed as he watched the car drive away. "Silly Arthur. So naive, he probably doesn't have a single one on his neck."

He didn't, in fact, have one.

He had eight.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful comments! :) Sorry for the long wait! I hope to be updating more, school is just kicking my butt right now.**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Chanceux - Lucky**

**Merde - Shit**


	10. Be Prepared (end)

**Important! For info and updates about THIS story and other UsUk works I am planning to start, please check out the authors note at the end of the story! Thank you and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Alfred paced the hardwood kitchen floor, mumbling to himself. He was sweating like a sinner in church and just as nervous as one would be. He exhaled and closed his eyes. "Calm down. God you're such a pansy when it comes to this shit-"

"When it comes to what?"

Alfred snapped his head around to face Arthur who had just come down the stairs, hand on his hip and an eyebrow arched quizzically. Alfred chuckled nervously. He cleared his throat. "Nothin'." He sighed, attempting to calm himself down. "You look great!"

Arthur smiled and stuffed his hands in his dark emerald blazer. "Well, I am British. I know a thing or two about cleaning up."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He opened the door and stuck his other hand in the pocket of his black blazer, fumbling with his keys nervously. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Arthur smiled and walked out the door towards the car, nodding a thanks at Alfred who paused to shut and lock the door.

The car ride was silent, for the most part. Arthur would mention the weather and Alfred would nod and murmur an answer. Alfred would turn up the radio if he liked the song on, and Arthur would complain about how trashy it was. Both were more than aware of the tension filling the car. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The two had moved in together a few months after their special night, when Arthur had awoke in Alfred's arms and began frantically apologizing. Alfred only laughed and kissed the spazzing Brit and asked him out on another date.

"We're here."

Arthur looked up from his lap and chuckled. "This is Yao's place."

"Mmhmm." Alfred answered shifting the car into park and turning off the engine. "First place we ever had dinner together."

Arthur rolled his eyes and chuckled, stepping out of the car. "How romantic, but aren't we a tad over dressed?"

Alfred shrugged and held out his elbow for Arthur who gladly took it. "Well, we look hella good, don't we?"

Arthur winced. "_Please,_ don't say _hella good._"

Alfred laughed and nodded as they stepped into the restaurant and got a table.

* * *

As they ate, Arthur was the one who held up most of the conversation, while Alfred fumbled with his napkin nervously and bit his lip.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Alfred flew back to Earth off of Cloud 9 and looked at Arthur. "Ah-."

"Are you ok?" Arthur reached across the table and touched Alfred's hand. The American jumped up at the contact, bumping both his knees on the the table, causing the tableware to clatter loudly. Arthur flinched back, surprised and looked up at Alfred wide-eyed. "Alfred-?"

"Bathroom!" Alfred yelped as he ran towards the restrooms. "Gotta use it!"

* * *

Alfred stared at his reflection in hatred. "You. Are. A. Failure." He ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair. "You had _one_ job! _One job!_" He shook he lead and leaned on the counter, away from the mirror. "Idiot…"

The bathroom door opened and Arthur stepped into the restroom. Spotting the distraught American, Arthur locked the bathroom door and placed his hands on his hips. "What's wrong?"

Alfred's head snapped up and he groaned. "Nothing." Arthur tapped his foot, unimpressed. Alfred sighed. "I just- I didn't do something I was supposed to do."

"What?" Arthur walked towards the American, his facial expression returning to a more gentle one. "What didn't you do?"

Alfred shook his head and exhaled. "I had a whole speech prepared and we were gonna drink some wine and shit, but now I fucked that all up too and...UGH." Alfred groaned shaking his head once more.

Arthur chuckled. "I don't think you fucked anything up. In fact, I found that performance quite entertaining." Alfred looked up, letting a small smile grace his lips. "Why don't do you just what you wanted to do in here. Nobody is here except us." Arthur soothed with a smile. "As long as you aren't dumping me."

Alfred laughed. "I'm not. Actually the exact opposite…" Arthur's eyebrows rose and Alfred sighed. "Might as well." Inhaling deeply and exhaling and stuck his hand into his pocket and lowered himself onto his knee. "I'm just gonna skip the speech, ok?" Arthur shook his head, silently as he watched the American.

Arthur was right. No one from the restaurant's main dining hall heard them as Alfred murmured the four words, Arthur yelped his response and the American slid the gold band on Arthur's finger. No one heard them as they kissed and Alfred swung Arthur around the room in a tight embrace. No one heard them as they stood in the bathroom for fifteen minutes, and held each other.

No one except the small Chinese man in the stall to their right as he leaned on the wall and checked his watch _again_.

Yao sighed. "I don't deserve this."

* * *

**Hello! **

**I know this was a short chapter and I'm sorry about that. I figured this would be enough closure for the story _for now_, I may continue this in the future but this is where I will be stopping right now. I am SO excited at how many people liked this story! It kept me motivated to write and keep this story going, so thank you again. I have another UsUk story idea I am planning to start soon so keep an eye out for that! Thank you again, and I'm glad you all liked it! Until next time! :)**


End file.
